


Promise

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Loving A Racer [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha Johnny Tran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gay, Johnny Tran/Jesse, M/M, Mating, Omega Jesse, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Johnny comforts his omega Jesse. AU. Omega verse.





	

Title: Promise

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: Fast and Furious

Series: none

Pairings: Jesse, Johnny Tran

Characters: Jesse, Johnny Tran

Summary: Johnny comforts his omega Jesse. AU. Omega verse.

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The minute Jesse wake up, he started to panic as he took in the unfamiliar bedroom.

He couldn't remember anything from the night before and that added to his panic. Scanning the room Jesse searched for something to tell him where he was.

His omega nature was screaming at him to calm the hell down but he silenced it. Turning his head slowly Jesse jumped a he noticed the male beside him. The man had his tan arm covering his face but Jesse already knew who it was.

How couldn't he, the man almost had him killed.

* * *

Gently pulling the cover back Jesse sat up only to wince at the sore feeling that traveled up his spine.

His omega screamed at him to stay, not to leave the man. Part of Jesse wanted to stay but the other part knew now good would come from this. He couldn't risk anything and he knew his family was already probably looking for him. Suddenly a hand reached out grabbing Jesse's waist yanking him back down harshly. Jesse shrieked as he looked upwards locking eyes with a angry Johnny Tran. The alpha flashed red eyes at the omega, "Where do you think you were going, Jesse?" The Alpha's dominant voice made Jesse whined in the back of throat.

Baring his neck immediately, Johnny pulled Jesse closer as he bite down harshly on the neck. "You are mine." Johnny growled out as he continued to nib along Jesse's neck.

"I-I thought th-" Jesse stuttered but Johnny Tran cut Jesse off with a rough kiss to his lips stealing the other man's words out his mouth.

"You thought wrong. You are mine. You have been mine the minute Dominic Torretto took you in. I will never let you go so run all you want omega, because I will always chase you down."

Jesse relaxed at the words letting his omega take control as his body molded itself against Johnny Tran's.

Johnny Tran his Alpha, will always want him forever.

"Promise." Jesee whispered as he was forced to bury his face in Johnny's chest.

Johnny growled in response as he tighten his grip on Jesse nuzzling the blondes' neck placing soft kisses on it.

"Promise. Now go back to sleep." Johnny ordered.


End file.
